<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living on a Fault Line by moviegeek03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989797">Living on a Fault Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03'>moviegeek03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Accidents, Coda, Concussions, Episode Tag, Hospitals, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Meeting the Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:26:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after was full of pain and confusion. His head throbbed. His body ached. His mind couldn't stop thinking of how Judd and Grace were missing. Of how he couldn't help. How useless he was. He felt so frustrated with himself. Then, well, then Carlos was there. And his father. With a little help, maybe, TK can find a way to let them take care of him and get through all of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I already wrote a fic before the episode aired...but I couldn't not do a coda. This will likely have 3 chapters and go into some thoughts/speculation on what I think could happen in 2x9 with Judd and Grace. I'm by no means an expert on head injuries...I know just enough to know the differences between concussions and TBI from old lectures. </p><p>Special thanks as always to mtnofgrace and tiniestmite for giving this a read over and giving some thoughts. (Yes Jamie there will probably be more whump in the future...you. know me well).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hospital room was dark, despite the early afternoon light trying to come through the blinds. His head ached at the slight rays that managed to shine through. Hell, it ached at everything right now. The light. The beeping of the machines around him. His anxious movements. </p>
<p>The thoughts of Judd and Grace missing…</p>
<p>“I can hear you thinking, Ty.”</p>
<p>TK jerked at the voice, wincing as the pain spiked down his neck at the motion and stole his breath. He closed his eyes, not seeing Carlos cross the room and set his coffee down on the night stand. He only felt hands on his shoulders, rubbing at his arms.</p>
<p>“Take a breath. It’s okay. You’re okay, babe.”</p>
<p>TK took a moment. He tried to suck in a few deep breaths through his nose. God everything hurt. </p>
<p>“You with me, TK? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>TK nearly nodded, then thought better of it. “Y-yeah. F-fine.”</p>
<p>Carlos’s thumb caressed his cheek. “I don’t know about that.” TK opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend’s worried face once more. “You looked upset when I came in. Is something wrong? Did the doctors show up while I was gone? Did—“</p>
<p>“No,” TK interrupted, trying to give Carlos a reassuring smile. He knew it fell flat but he tried. God he wanted to try right now. “The nurse stopped by and pulled out my IV’s but the doctor hasn’t stopped yet.” TK held up his hand to show Carlos that the IV port had been replaced with bandages. Carlos took it in his, mindful of the gauze. “I was just thinking about Judd and Grace.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Carlos’s face dropped again. “I know you’re worried about them. So am I.” He squeezed TK’s hand carefully. “They’ll find them. Paul said he’d text me.”</p>
<p>“I know. Just feel useless,” TK sighed. “I can’t even check my phone and respond to the group right now.”</p>
<p>“Which is why Paul added me to the work group and is sending updates so I can tell you.” Carlos kissed TK’s knuckles. “You’ll be able to use screens soon. Just not right now.”</p>
<p>“Or for the next couple days…”</p>
<p>Carlos smiled sadly and took up a seat on the edge of the bed. “I promise I will keep you in the loop as soon as I hear anything. Paul hasn’t texted this afternoon. He said they were out canvassing the riverbank this morning and they had found some wreckage but nothing major. They’ll find them. You know that.”</p>
<p>“I just wish I could help.”</p>
<p>“You will. You’ll be able to keep Judd company. Once he’s found. Partners in recovery from whatever injuries you both have…”</p>
<p>“I can’t even watch a game with him right now.” TK knew he sounded a little whiny. And in all honestly, it wasn’t what he was worried about. Being able to recover with Judd, who was no doubt sporting his own injuries if he had to guess, would be amazing in any way. Because it would mean that Judd was safe. Alive. Grace too. That was all he cared about. But…he couldn’t say that. Not yet. He was still too worried. Too strung out. </p>
<p>“I promise I’ll call out the scores and keep you in the loop.” </p>
<p>TK swallowed thickly, knowing Carlos meant more than just dumb sports stats. He chewed on his lip and shifted anxiously on the bed. “You hate the Yankees.” </p>
<p>“So does Judd,” Carlos rolled his eyes, but it was obvious he wasn’t truly meaning it. “But we both seem to love you. And you are a Yankee after all…” <br/>“Hmm.” TK pulled Carlos closer until the man took the hint and came in for a kiss. “Thank you. For everything.”</p>
<p>Carlos smiled shyly. “Anything you need. Promise.” </p>
<p>TK could tell they both needed the mood lightened, if only for a moment. “You say that. But I only see one cup on the table.”</p>
<p>Carlos snorted. “Well, mister paramedic, you should know that caffeine is not good when one is concussed.”</p>
<p>TK groaned at that. “But one with a concussion is supposed to not sleep. And I could use the caffeine…”</p>
<p>“The doctors said you could sleep more. I just have to do periodic checks today. But I shouldn’t have to keep you awake. It’s been more than twelve hours now.” </p>
<p>“Damn,” TK teased. “Okay, you’ve got me. I just really wanted coffee or tea.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we can get you a boba delivered later. Maybe.”</p>
<p>TK perked up a little at that, but his face fell when Carlos’s phone pinged. The man took it out and checked. TK felt the anxiety spike once more. “Any news?”</p>
<p>Carlos sighed and shook his head. “No. That was just your dad. He was asking about you and letting us know he was going to join the search for Judd now that your mom is at the airport. He said he’d keep us posted. Asked me to do the same with you.”</p>
<p>“I’m okay,” TK huffed. “Just ready to go home.” He blushed as he realized he meant Carlos’s. </p>
<p>“Soon. Your IV is gone. They’ll let you out of here soon. Then we’ll go back to my place. Crash on the couch. Not sure you should try the stairs right off the bat.”</p>
<p>TK groaned. “Probably not. I’m still pretty dizzy on my feet.” He winced. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Hey, no. Don’t apologize, babe. You have a grade two concussion. Think dizziness is par for the course.” Carlos took a sip of his coffee, letting go of TK’s hand in the process. <br/>“Along with lots of headaches, light sensitivity, and possible nausea.” TK rubbed at his eyes, sucking a sharp breath as his hand the thicker part of the bandage, where the worst of the gashes were. “Owe…”</p>
<p>“Easy.” Carlos grabbed his hand again and took it in his. “I know…concussions suck. A lot. I hate that you have to deal with this.” </p>
<p>TK kissed Carlos’s hand. “I think it would have been worse had you not found me. Us.”</p>
<p>Carlos ducked his head, smiling already lighting up his face. “I don’t know. Seemed like Tommy and Nancy were pretty badass from what I heard.”</p>
<p>“They were,” TK agreed. “Much more than me.”</p>
<p>Carlos shook his head. “I think you all were. For different reasons.” His hand came up and smoothed down the edges of TK’s bandages. “Though, maybe not irritate future kidnappers. Or better yet, avoid that whole situation if you can.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, noted.” TK leaned into Carlos’s touch. “So am I in the doghouse?”</p>
<p>Carlos rolled his eyes. “Not this time. But, again, try to avoid hostage situations if you can.”</p>
<p>“Fair,” TK closed his eyes for a moment. God he was exhausted. Before he could say or do anything else, the doctor walked in to go over recovery and home care. He tried to follow, but he was just so tired. He let Carlos lead. He answered necessary questions when he needed to, but he mostly stayed quiet and let his eyes remain closed. </p>
<p>“Tired?” Carlos asked once the doctor had left. </p>
<p>TK started to nod his head and stopped abruptly as the pain spiked. “Yeah. Sorry. Not going to be much company.”</p>
<p>“You’re here. You’re safe. That’s all I care about, babe. Seriously.” Carlos caressed his cheek. “Besides, I think I’m going to be off for a few days anyway.” </p>
<p>“You mentioned the suspension last night. I don’t think that will last long.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure if you were following. I know you were pretty out of it.” </p>
<p>TK shrugged. “I was doing better at that point. Earlier in the night was a little fuzzy.” TK shifted in bed and huffed. “Can you help me up? Sorry. I just—“</p>
<p>“Of course. Ty, it’s fine. I’m here to help. Whatever you need.” He grabbed TK’s arm with one hand and put his other around TK’s back. He gently pulled and pushed him into a sitting position. “Let’s do this is in steps. Stay still for a minute. Then we’ll get you upright more. Baby steps.”</p>
<p>TK hummed in agreement and sat up. He let out a shaky breath. “Thank you. I’m still sorry. I hate that I’m so useless right now.”</p>
<p>“It’s temporary. Just a few weeks.”</p>
<p>“Concussions are usually okay after a week. Ten days tops.”</p>
<p>“Babe, you have a moderate to almost severe concussion. Let yourself have a minute.” He nudged TK to shift his legs over the side of the bed. “Tommy is going to tell you the same thing. She wants you to rest and heal up for awhile before you go back.” Carlos grabbed the duffle bag from the nearby chair and pulled up a pair of joggers and a hoodie. “Ready to get out of that gown?”</p>
<p>“Please,” TK sighed. He let Carlos maneuver him and slid on the sweats. It was slow and tedious. He hurt. The room swam. He felt sick. </p>
<p>“We’ll take it slow.” Carlos squeezed his shoulder. “Whatever you need.” </p>
<p>“Thanks,” TK sighed. He opened his eyes and blinked after a moment. “You may be right. Doubt Tommy will let me on the bus for awhile.” Carlos undid the gown and tugged it off. “Oh god,” TK gasped.</p>
<p>“What?” Carlos froze. “Am I hurting you? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“No, you’re fine. But Tommy! God!” He rubbed his face anxiously. “I think I probably embarrassed myself in front of my captain yesterday.” He gave Carlos a frustrated look. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Carlos helped TK into the hoodie. </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure I told her to ‘cut it out’ when she was trying to keep me awake. Shit…she must have been so disappointed in me.”</p>
<p>“TK, you had, and still have, a moderate concussion. I think she was more worried about that than anything.”</p>
<p>“But I probably looked like an idiot in front of Tommy. I—“</p>
<p>“Impressed Captain Vega according to her statement.”</p>
<p>TK and Carlos both started at the new voice. The motion caused TK to wince and squeeze his eyes shut again. Carlos looked up at that door, but kept his hands on TK to steady him.</p>
<p>“Dad?”</p>
<p>“Carlitos.” Gabriel entered the room with a soft smile. He moved across and sat down in the seat Carlos had been using earlier. “How are you boys doing?”</p>
<p>TK opened his eyes again to see Carlos look both shocked and hopeful. So very different from how he appeared at the farmer’s market weeks prior. </p>
<p>“Hey dad.” Carlos’s hands stayed on TK, his thumb rubbed at TK’s arm. “I’m good. Better than when I saw you last night.” TK raised an eyebrow at that, wincing yet again when it pulled on the gash on his head. </p>
<p>“I can imagine,” Gabriel set down a cup on the nightstand near Carlos’s. “You had a rough day yesterday. Both of you did.” He sent TK a small smile. </p>
<p>Carlos snorted. “That’s one way to put it. But what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Owen realized your car was still at his house last night. So he messaged to see if I could get it back to you for today.”</p>
<p>“You’re on texting terms with Captain Strand? When did that happen?”</p>
<p>“When I took his statement. Thought I’d try to convince him to switch sides.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, dad…”</p>
<p>TK’s head spun at the banter and general tone of the conversation. They both looked relaxed. At ease. And Gabriel was talking about texting Owen? “I know I have a concussion and all...but did I miss something important here?”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Carlos cursed. “I think you must have fallen back asleep when I got to that part of the day last night.”</p>
<p>“Care to fill me in?” TK started to squint. The light had started to shine into the room more and the additional movements of getting dressed were exasperating things. <br/>“Of course. I—“</p>
<p>“Carlos’s mother and I have known you were his boyfriend since the day we met you at that farmer’s market,” Gabriel interjected, saving Carlos from having to explain. </p>
<p>“Wait, what?” TK glanced at Carlos. </p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>“Well, I should say we mostly knew. We assumed. But seeing this one,” Gabriel leaned forward and squeezed his son’s shoulder, “with you last night when you were wheeled out of the restaurant…that pretty much squashed any doubt.”</p>
<p>Carlos ducked his head as his dad talked, a blush creeping up on his face. “I was worried.”</p>
<p>“I know, mijo. I know.” Gabriel rubbed his shoulder kindly. TK loved seeing this. Seeing this kind of interaction between Carlos and his dad. It was so different from the first time he’d seen Carlos with his parents. “It looks like you had every reason to be. That’s an impressive set of bandages.”</p>
<p>“Grade two concussion,” TK replied, still kind of dumbfounded by everything.</p>
<p>“I thought your dad said it was a moderate concussion.”</p>
<p>“They aren’t convinced it wasn’t severe,” Carlos interjected.</p>
<p>TK sighed. “I don’t think I was unconscious for that long.” Carlos raised an eyebrow at that and Gabriel laughed a little. “I knew where I was when I came to at least?”</p>
<p>“Regardless,” Gabriel continued, “happy to see you up. And maybe I can get this one to do a proper introduction.” He nudged Carlos.</p>
<p>The man smiled broadly at the jab. “Of course. Dad, this is my boyfriend, TK.” </p>
<p>Gabriel stood and reached out to clasp TK on the shoulder. “It’s very nice to meet you. Officially. Though I hate that it is in a hospital.” </p>
<p>“You too, sir.” TK tried to smile, though still felt nervous at the whole thing. “If it helps, my dad learned about Carlos the last time I was in the hospital.”</p>
<p>Carlos ducked his head and shook it at the comment. </p>
<p>“How many times have you been in here since you started dating?” Gabriel gasped. </p>
<p>“Twice?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Carlos sighed. </p>
<p>“Not my fault,” TK urged. </p>
<p>Gabriel just shook his head. “No, does not sound like this time was your fault at all.” He reached over for the cup he had set down earlier. TK noticed the logo from his favorite coffee shop on it. “Your dad thought you could maybe use this.” He handed the cup to TK, making sure the man’s shaking hands could grasp it.</p>
<p>Carlos looked worried for a moment. “Is that—“</p>
<p>“No caffeine,” Gabriel cut off, holding up his hands. “Owen mentioned that part. So figured I’d grab some decaf for now.”</p>
<p>TK smiled and took a sip. Despite the lack of caffeine, the warm flavors were still welcomed. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“And I have your car for you, Carlitos. I figured I could give you two a ride back to your place. That way you can help TK in the back without having to worry.”</p>
<p>Carlos looked shocked and relieved all at once. “That would be great, dad. Doctors already cleared us to leave.” </p>
<p>Gabriel nodded and stood. “I can grab a nurse for you, boys. Get things moving.”</p>
<p>“Please,” TK said softly. He still couldn’t believe everything that was going on around him. He still wasn’t convinced this wasn’t some dream. Or concussed delusion. It took all he had not to shake his head to try to clear it. Just in case. </p>
<p>It had to be a dream. </p>
<p>Except…</p>
<p>“Oh!” Gabriel paused on the way to the door and pulled out something else from his pocket. “I almost forgot. I was able to get this cleared out of evidence early this morning. Thought you may like it back.” He placed TK’s sobriety chip in his hand. TK froze.</p>
<p>He swallowed thickly. His hands shook under the coin. “Um, yeah. Yes sir.” His hands twitched around the coin. </p>
<p>“One year? Right?” Gabriel asked kindly.</p>
<p>TK nodded once then stopped as the motion did more harm. He took a shaky breath. “Yeah, but had seven before that. I just…” He didn’t know what to say. He was fine with talking about it. He had talked about it more over the last year. To Carlos. The 126. His NA group. But this, this felt different. He’d never discussed this with someone’s parents. Not Alex’s. Not anyone before that. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Gabriel asserted. “Whatever happened, one year is important. So were the seven before that. But it’s okay.” TK could feel Carlos practically glowing with pride next to him. “Besides, I think I've learned in the last twenty-four hours that my son is a good judge of people...and I should trust who he trusts. Whatever happened before,” he pointed at the chip, “doesn’t matter as much as that.”</p>
<p>TK felt his mouth open, but he couldn’t figure out what to say. Carlos took his hand in his and squeezed it. Gabriel sent them a smile before leaving to go find the nurse, promising to return in just a minute. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Carlos gently tugged on his hand. “Are you okay? I didn’t…I didn’t know he would show up. Hell, I kind of forgot my car wasn’t even here. I—“</p>
<p>“I’m good,” TK assured. “Just, never had a boyfriend’s parent know about my recovery. Or be that cool with it.” He closed his eyes tightly. “And my head just hurts. That’s not on your dad though.” </p>
<p>Carlos pressed a soft kiss to TK’s cheek. “We’ll get you home soon. Then you can crash on the couch and sleep.”</p>
<p>“But the bed sounds more comfortable….”</p>
<p>“I don’t know that the stairs will be a good idea. At least not after moving so much from here to the house. Later. We’ll get you up to bed eventually. But, I know you’re dizzy. And you feel worse than you’ve been letting on.” </p>
<p>TK let himself lean into Carlos at that. “What gave me away?” </p>
<p>Carlos put an arm around TK and hugged him. “You can barely keep your eyes open and have been wincing the more you move. I know you’re hurting. So, can you share how bad it really is?”</p>
<p>TK groaned. “Going to make me use that dumb frown to smile scale the nurses like?” </p>
<p>Carlos huffed. “No, but only if you will be more honest with me than you’ve been with them. So, one to ten. Ten is the worst. Where are you right now?”</p>
<p>TK knew there wasn’t much use in lying. Not when Carlos could tell so easily. “Solid seven at the moment. Was probably a nine last night. So progress.”</p>
<p>Carlos rubbed his arm, trying to offer up some comfort. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Gabriel returned with the nurses and a wheelchair. </p>
<p>“I take it someone is ready to get out of here?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” TK replied, trying to sit up some more. The motion made him dizzy and had him once again clutching at Carlos. </p>
<p>“Take it slow, Mr. Strand,” the nurse cautioned. “No sudden movements or anything fast. Let us do the heavy work here.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” TK relented and allowed the men to all help him into the wheelchair and out of the hospital. The nurse gently pushed him toward the exit, but once they were out of the room, it became obvious that the bright lights were not doing TK any favors. He did his best to keep it together and composed, but god, it hurt. </p>
<p>After a minute of trying to remain calm, a slight whimper escaped his lips. It must have drawn the attention of the two Reyes men. Before he could really assure them he was fine, Carlos was rubbing at the back of his neck. And Gabriel, well, he had decided to remove his ever present cowboy hat and carefully placed it on TK’s head. He adjusted it so that the brim was covering TK’s eyes, blocking out the harsh lights and sun as they moved through the hospital.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” TK breathed out. </p>
<p>Gabriel patted his shoulder. The noises from the hustle and bustle of the hospital did little to help his aching head. The pain shot down his neck and settled into an ache in his shoulders. He felt dizzy and disoriented. </p>
<p>God he wanted to lay back down…</p>
<p>“Ty?</p>
<p>“Hmm?”  </p>
<p>The hat was removed from his head and he blinked his eyes open. Gabriel was in front of them with Carlos’s Camaro, waiting on them. The nurse had pushed him as close as possible. Carlos was waiting at his side to help. </p>
<p>“Okay for me to move you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” TK tried to sound steady, but he was anything but. “Yeah I can move.”</p>
<p>“Let us help you, buddy,” the nurse cautioned. The two of them managed to maneuver TK into the back of the car, Carlos joining him quickly and helping to keep him upright. </p>
<p>“You two settled?” Gabriel asked after a moment. </p>
<p>“Yeah, think so dad.” Carlos took the hat again and placed it back on TK’s head to block out some sun. </p>
<p>“You can give your dad his hat back,” TK said softly. “I’m okay. Really.”</p>
<p>“Sure you are,” Carlos snarked. “You looked ready to either pass out or throw up back there, babe.”</p>
<p>TK couldn’t help the thrill that went through him at the nickname being used in front of his dad. “I wasn’t that bad. I’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>“You are that bad.” Carlos pushed the hat down to block some more of the bright afternoon light. “You have a pretty serious concussion.”</p>
<p>“Moderate,” TK mumbled. </p>
<p>Carlos let out a deep sigh. “Babe, the doctors said you were like a few points shy of being graded as severe. So…”</p>
<p>“Therefore it isn’t severe,” TK assured. “I know.”</p>
<p>Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh at the two of them. “TK, if Carlos is anything like his mother, I think you are fighting a losing battle.”</p>
<p>TK snorted. “Yeah…”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Carlos gasped, earning another laugh from his dad. The two men bickered a little, but TK let himself zone out. As much as he wanted to admit that he was fine….he knew Carlos was right. He by no means felt well. He felt like hell. </p>
<p>And the feeling didn’t let up. </p>
<p>Not when the finally reached Carlos’s place. Not when Gabriel and Carlos pulled him out of the back and into the house. Not when he stumbled over his feet.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you.” Carlos held him tight, keeping him from falling. “Let’s just get you to the couch, babe.” </p>
<p>TK wasn’t able to track much as they moved into the living room. He felt hands on him. He heard a woman’s voice echoing from the kitchen. It sounded nice. But he couldn’t quite place how it was. </p>
<p>“Easy, TK.” Gabriel was there. Helping Carlos get TK to lay out on the couch. He felt another hand, much softer than the others, on his arm, rubbing softly as more pillows were placed under his head.</p>
<p>“Carlitos, your poor boy.” </p>
<p>TK tried to follow the conversations. To hear who it was. He knew it probably was important. </p>
<p>“Gracias, mami.” He heard light shuffling. “Can we talk in the kitchen? Let him sleep some?”</p>
<p>“Of course, baby.” </p>
<p>“Let’s let the kid sleep.”</p>
<p>TK felt a soft, familiar kiss on his forehead. He opened his mouth, wanting to ask who was there, what was going on. But he just couldn’t muster up the energy. Whatever little he had earlier had waned fast. </p>
<p>Between the news of Judd and Grace, tests at the hospital, moving so much…</p>
<p>He just couldn’t stay awake. </p>
<p>His head hurt. </p>
<p>His body ached.</p>
<p>He just couldn’t do it any more.</p>
<p>He heard voices softly echo from the kitchen. </p>
<p>Carlos.</p>
<p>Carlos was there. That was all he knew for sure. And for now, that was all that would matter. He’d figure out the rest later. </p>
<p>But for now…</p>
<p>Sleep…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter 2, largely from Carlos's POV and featuring his parents getting to know TK. I think I will do one more chapter dealign with TK and Judd's accident. Thanks again for all the love/comments on my stories guys. It means a lot! Especially on weeks like this 💜</p>
<p>Thanks again to Lauren for listening and helping 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched as his mom placed extra pillows under TK’s head, mindful of the obvious injuries. Her hands lingered at his sides for a moment before she grabbed the blanket and smoothed it over him. TK was already fast asleep, exhausted and hurting. He hated seeing how much pain his boyfriend was in…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carlitos, your poor boy,” Andrea softly said, mindful of her volume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos nodded and reached out, rubbing TK’s arm. He noticed a few bruises that were darkening where his hoodie sleeves had rode up. He must have hit his arm when he had collapsed. They weren’t as bad as the ones on his forehead. But he hated to see them nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrea stood from where she had been perched on the arm of the couch. She moved to the windows and secured the blinds and curtains so that no light would hit TK’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gracias, mami,” Carlos replied, shifting anxiously. He knew he needed to talk to them. To get this over with. To move forward. “Can we talk in the kitchen? Let him sleep some?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s let the kid sleep.” Gabriel patted him on the back and nudged them all to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos turned on the lights and dimmed them once they all moved into the room. He was happy that he could still see TK from the table, that he could hear if the man moved or needed anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He looks like he was hurt badly,” Andrea said sadly. Her gaze was focused on the living room. It made Carlos’s heart melt more than he could have expected. “What did the doctors say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos rubbed at the back of his neck. “Moderate concussion and a decent gash. Um, the gun,” he took a shaky breath, “he was pistol whipped by one of the men. TK tried to get to the fire alarm at the back of the kitchen. They noticed. Hit him across the head. The butt of the gun caught his forehead and the muzzle caught him right here.” Carlos pointed to the space on his own head. “They put some stitches in there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dios mio,” Andrea gasped. “Your poor boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos was struck by her words. How quickly she was referring to TK as his boy. How his dad easily called him his boyfriend the night before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>His head was spinning with it all.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you knew,” Carlos blurted out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Andrea asked in confusion. But Gabriel understood instantly. After all, Carlos had said those same words to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We did,” he replied. He encouraged Carlos and his mom to sit at kitchen counter. He joined them. “You are shocked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos swallowed thickly. His mom kept giving him a curious look. His father had taken her hand and was squeezing it kindly. “I am.” His eyes flickered down to his hands. He saw his mother take his hand in her own. He let out a breath and gave it a squeeze in return. “You never actually said anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You introduced him as your friend,” Andrea said. “I didn’t…I didn’t want to push you. If you didn’t want us to know. Or to talk to us. You have always been so quiet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been quiet” He felt his voice rise. He needed to get it together. To not snap. He didn’t want to wake TK. And really, he wasn’t sure he wanted to yell at his parents. He was hurt. Of course. But, he wasn’t really angry. Not at them. But…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby,” Andrea said softly. “We love you. We told you that. The day you came out to us. And I’ve, we’ve, meant that. Every day since. You coming out did not change anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never talked about,” Carlos huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neither did you, Carlitos,” Gabriel added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos felt the anger at that. “I was a kid. I thought, I thought you didn’t approve. We spent the next morning talking about random stuff. You brought up the ranch and baseball and—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mijo,” Gabriel looked sad as he spoke. “I wanted to show you things were normal. That nothing had changed. I didn’t….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We made you feel we didn’t want to talk about,” Andrea realized. “Carlitos…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was never the intention,” Gabriel continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We saw you with TK at the market,” Andrew went on. “You looked so good together. You were so happy.” She cupped his cheek. “I’m so sorry we made you think you couldn’t share that. I have always just wanted to see you happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even if you did go for a firefighter,” Gabriel joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos snorted at that. “He changed to a paramedic.” Carlos glanced over his shoulder to where TK was still sleeping. “Though apparently that didn’t spare him from the dangerous calls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a rough one,” Gabriel agreed. “On you both. I’m sorry, son. For all of it.” Carlos turned his attention on his dad. “For all of yesterday. And everything before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos just nodded, not sure he could trust his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We wanted to meet him,” Andrea assured. “Whoever you fell for, we always wanted to be able to meet them. I’m sorry it took us this long to realize. To talk about this.” She stood and pressed a kiss to Carlos’s head. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. “He seems like a sweet boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is,” Carlos breathed out. His shoulder relaxed and he let his mom hold him for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Handsome too. Even with all the bandages,” Gabriel teased with a wink, breaking the revelry of the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad,” Carlos gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, your father is right,” Andrea teased herself. She gave him another kiss. “I’m sorry he was hurt so badly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did good,” Gabriel added. “If you waited…it sounds like his whole team may not have made it out. You and Captain Strand made the right call.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, sir.” Carlos ran a hand through his hair, feeling the curls loosen. He knew he probably looked a mess. He needed a shower. But, it would have to wait. “Just hope my captain feels the same.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He sure seemed to when I spoke to him this morning.” Gabriel smiled at Carlos’s shock. “They should call you with a return to work date for next week. The suspension should end in a day. But he figured you may need some time with your boyfriend while he recovers.” Carlos glanced over his shoulder again. TK was shuffling on the couch but seemed to still be sleeping. “I assumed you’d want to be here with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos nodded. “Yeah. He’s been in a lot of pain and still feels really unsteady on his feet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What medications did they send him home with?” Andrea asked. She stood, patting Carlos on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, none,” Carlos said, hating that TK wasn’t awake for this conversation. “He’s in recovery, mom. He doesn’t do pain meds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Andrea gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s been clean for a year. He had a relapse before I met him. Seven years clean before that. He avoids pain pills. And alcohol. He’s not used anything since I met him. He’s been—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, breathe,” Andrea said softly. “I understand. It’s okay. I mainly wanted to know if he was on any meds that would make him nauseous before I looked at what I could fix for you boys to eat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Oh. Okay.” He bit his lip as he mom walked to the fridge to look at her options. “Um, he doesn’t really do meat. Hasn’t during the time I’ve been with him really. But doctors told us to try to get some foods with good proteins. Though he has been nauseous this morning. Think it was mainly from just moving around earlier.” Carlos knew he was rambling. He paused and took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can work with that,” Andrea replied calmly. She started rummaging through his fridge and looking at the various contents. He let her and didn’t reply. He was too busy going over everything in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A lot had happened…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrea asked some questions about food. Carlos replied and Gabriel inserted his thoughts. She seemed to be settling on a rice dish of some form, but Carlos wasn’t tracking much. He found himself just nodding along. HIs focus was really on his thoughts. They kept playing over everything that was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Then he heard a thunk from the living room…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The noise drew him out of his thoughts better than anyone else had. He jumped up and all but ran into the living room. HIs parents weren’t far behind him really, all startled. All worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Carlos felt his heart drop as he took in TK on the floor.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TK? Babe? Can you hear me?” He skidded to a halt near his boyfriend and knelt down beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” TK groaned. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos heard his parents follow behind him. “Ty?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay.” TK pushed himself off the ground. He nearly fell back, but Carlos grabbed him and helped him sit up. There was fresh blood on the gauze around his head. “I just tripped on the rug getting up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why were you getting up?” Carlos hated how worried he sounded. “You’re supposed to be resting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i woke up. Just was gong to get a water.” TK closed his eyes tightly, obviously in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we help you back onto the couch?” Gabriel asked. “Andrea’s grabbing a water from the kitchen. Let’s get you up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” TK sighed. He seemed to be in shock that Gabriel and Andrea were there, but he accepted the help nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel and Carlos grabbed him under the arms and lifted him carefully back onto the couch. He groaned at the movement. Carlos rubbed at his arm, trying to offer some comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay,” TK said once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you hit your head?” Carlos continued. “You’re bleeding. Maybe we should go back to the ER. Or—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I hit my head,” TK replied gently. His voice was soft, but gave away the edge of pain he was feeling. “Unless I’m hallucinating your parents?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not,” Carlos said softly. “You were pretty out of it when we got home earlier, but mom was in the kitchen when dad and I brought you.” Carlos’s fingers flittered around the gauze pads. “You’re bleeding.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let him be, Carlitos,” Andrea chastised softly. She walked in with a water bottle and handed it to TK. “Let’s check that wound before we debate hospital.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t hit my head,” TK told Carlos. “I just jarred everything.” He took an unsteady breath. His hands shook as he tried to undo the water bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos took mercy on him and unscrewed the lid and helped him take a sip. He set the bottle on the nearby table and kept his hands on TK. “That still doesn’t sound good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about you let you mother help for a moment,” Gabriel interjected. “Lord knows she has enough experience taking care of you lot on the ranch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK couldn’t help but laugh at that. <br/><br/>“Oh, I do,” Andrea sighed. “Carlos? Where is your first aid kit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bathroom upstairs.” Carlos looked at TK with anxiety, not wanting to leave him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The one off your bedroom?” Gabriel asked. Carlos nodded. “I’ll grab it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, mi amor,” Andrea said. She then took a seat next to TK. “Do you mind if I undo the bandage, TK?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, that’s fine. Ma’am.” He looked as anxious as Carlos had earlier, still not sure what was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need for ma’am’s and formalities. It’s Andrea. Promise.” She shot him a kind smile before reach up and undoing the bandage. “This looks like it hurts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yeah,” TK sighed. He closed his eyes against the pull of the bandages. Carlos squeezed his hand again. “Can’t shake the headache.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet. Carlos said you turned down pain meds. That is quite brave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK winced. Carlos wasn’t sure if it was because of the comment or the pain in his head. “Not sure about that. Just some dumb mistakes in the past. Can’t really do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carlitos told us.” Andrea rubbed at his shoulder once the largest portion of the bandages were removed. “I still think that’s brave.” She gave him another smile as TK opened his eyes to look at her. “Whatever the reason. But, let’s see if we can’t help you get the pain under control with some other options.” Gabriel had just returned and handed over the first aid kit. Andrea took some gauze pads from it while Carlos grabbed the bag from the hospital. He’d nearly forgotten it was by the couch still. He rummaged for more bandages and handed them over as well. He gave TK a worried look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m really okay.” He winced as Andrea patted blood away from his wound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Carlos sighed. “You have a bad habit of saying that after you get hurt at work.” Carlos sat down on the couch next to TK. He squeezed his knee gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only the second injury,” TK sighed. His shoulders met Carlos’s. The man put his arm around TK’s shoulder as he mom continued patching him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve had a lot of near misses. Do I need to remind you of the minefield last month?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was fine,” TK replied. He let his eyes slip shut as Andrea applied a new gauze pad and tape to the worst of the wound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Minefield?” Gabriel asked from his place in the chair. “Wait…I was on that call. I think. Doomsday prepper just outside of town? Blew himself up with his own minefield?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” TK replied. “We were called out to it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard it was pretty crazy. Couple EMT’s went out on the field to get to those kids.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK smiled a little at that. “Actually wasn’t EMS. The guy chickened out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He wasn’t comfortable doing it,” Carlos sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He chickened out,” TK continued, smirking at Carlos. He opened his eyes to try to give him a look, but it came off more as a squint due to the lights and headache he was obviously still sporting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TK….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So who went?” Gabriel continued, curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK rubbed at the back of his neck. Andrea was wrapping the bandages back around his head. “It was actually my dad and me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously?” Gabriel asked in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t encourage him,” Carlos huffed. Despite his tone, he couldn’t help but enjoy seeing his dad interact with TK like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t get hurt,” TK repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The officers said it was a wild stunt,” Gabriel continued. “Said you two were smart with how you did it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was my dad’s idea. He made it work.” TK winced a little as Andrea wrapped his head. Carlos rubbed at his back as she worked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you changed over to a paramedic that day?” Andrea asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.” She sent him a stern look at the formality, making him blush. “I was dual certified in New York.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TK’s good at his job,” Carlos added, giving him a soft smile. “Just a danger magnet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am not,” TK sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrea laughed. “Oh I know that feeling.” She sent a look at Gabriel. “I felt the same with his one during the early years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos snorted. “Did you get shot at the beginning of your relationship too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” TK scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the same time Andrea replied with a “Yes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Gabriel, gasped out a a “Now wait a minute!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos’s eyes widened. “Wait…for real? I didn’t know that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrea sighed. “Yes, he was shot in the leg the same week I found out about you, mijo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a case gone wrong.” Gabriel shrugged. He turned his attention to TK. “How does a firefighter get shot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK sighed. “Scared kid. Broke down the door to get inside. His grandfather was having a cardiac event following a break in. He thought I was a burglar and panicked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was a bad call,” Carlos added, squeezing TK’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how long have you been together?” Andrea asked, obviously pulling it back to lighter topics. She stood from the couch and ran off to the kitchen. She returned with an ice pack before Carlos or TK could answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On and off for the last year,” Carlos replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Officially six month,” TK added. He took the ice from Andrea and let it settle against his aching head. Carlos scooted closer and encouraged him to lean against him. “We met when I moved down here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What made you move from New York?” Gabriel asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrea shot him a look. “We don’t need to interrogate the boy, amor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s okay,” TK assured around a yawn. “It’s keeping me awake.” He rubbed his eyes. “I probably should stay awake a little bit since I fell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You so hit your head, didn’t you?” Carlos huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos shook his head, less than convinced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you moved to Austin with your father?” Gabriel continued, unmarred by Carlos’s worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” TK slid back on the couch. Carlos helped him adjust to be more comfortable. “Dad got asked to come here to rebuild the 126.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the station that had that awful accident last year, right?” Andrea asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is.” TK adjusted so he could hold the ice better. “Dad rebuilt his old house in New York. After 9/11. He’s good at it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was in 9/11?” Gabriel asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation continued from there. Carlos’s parents asked questions and kept TK talking for awhile. He was obviously waning, but kept himself as alert as possible. Andrea fawned over him, more than Carlos had anticipated. He had never imagined his mother willingly caring and fretting over his boyfriend. Hell, up until a day ago, he hadn’t even anticipated his parents willingly sitting in the same space as said boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were keeping TK awake. Taking care of him. Cooking for him. Fretting over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos’s head spun with it. But he took it in stride. His mother stood after awhile and began fixing rice and vegetables for them. TK was all but slumped against him, barely awake. Yet he continued to be polite and responsive to the Reyes’s questions and prodding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>God he loved this man.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrea plated up food and brought it to them. No one had the heart to move TK to the kitchen. Not when it was obvious he was starting to feel worse by the minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Try to eat a little, babe,” Carlos whispered. TK sent him a weak smile and took the offered plate. “I know you don’t feel good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel and Andrea were in the kitchen gathering up more things and sorting out everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You aren’t,” Carlos urged with a sad smile. “You don’t have to pretend. I know my parents are here but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re nice,” TK said softly, ignoring the concern for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Carlos felt a relief he couldn’t describe. “They like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK smiled and fiddled with his fork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eat a little, babe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK sighed and tried a few bites. Carlos kept him talking and encouraged him to try to eat a little here and there. He didn’t manage much, but it was better than the hospital. Carlos would take it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He was just happy TK was there.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for TK to decompensate. He could barely keep his eyes open as Andrea and Gabriel gathered dishes and opted to clean the kitchen. He was exhausted and still in more pain than he’d admit. Everyone could tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about I help you two up the stairs?” Gabriel asked after awhile. TK was leaning more on Carlos, already half asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s be great, dad,” Carlos sighed in relief. The two men managed to prod TK up, grabbing him and holding him in place. It was a slow process. Getting him over to the staircase and up to the second floor. Carlos was terrified the man was going to fall at any moment. But they managed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>God he was glad his dad was there to help.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pushed TK toward the bedroom. Gabriel kept a hand on his arm while Carlos ran ahead and pull down the covers and get the bed ready. His dad was gentle with TK, keeping a watchful eye on him and holding him in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready to lay down?” Carlos asked after he got everything ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God yes…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel laughed a little at TK’s tone. “Come on then, kid.” Gabriel and Carlos guided him to the bed and down onto the mattress. TK practically melted into the covers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He won’t last long,” Gabriel teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If TK heard, he didn’t comment. He looked like he was already asleep. Carlos couldn’t help but breathe out a sigh at the sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should join him,” his dad said, nudging his shoulder. “We know you’re just as exhausted, mijo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mom would agree with me. Go on.” Gabriel clapped him on the back. “We’ll sort out everything downstairs and lock up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled his son into a hug. “Get some sleep, with your boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos smiled into his dad’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He wasn’t sure what all he was saying it for exactly. But…he was too tired to talk more. It had been a long day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel pushed Carlos toward the bed and slowly backed out. Normally, Carlos would be anxious at having his parents puttering around his house. But today…he just wanted to sleep with TK.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laid down on the bed; TK all but curled into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For now, this was enough. After the last twenty four hours, this was more than enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>